Time Traveling to Another Time
by Undead Gemini
Summary: What happens when all the Weasley and Potter cousins along with a few friends go back in time, to before Harry defeated Voldemort? What happens if the group of 21 finds out some bad news while in Harry's time? Read and find out. This is rated T just in case, and for future cussing..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else by J.K. Rowling! I wish I did, but sadly I do not..

Also, this is my very first story on I'd actually love reviews, so I can make this story better. Please let me know what you think of this! If anyone has used this exact idea i'm using before, I seriously didn't know and didn't intend to steal your idea. It was an accident. But I haven't seen any stories with the idea I had.

Victoire Weasley and Alice Longbottom were walking around Hogwarts, and then decided to go to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was Christmas break, so only 21 of the usual 60 or so Gryffindor students were still at the school. They took the two good arm chairs by the fire since no one was in their yet. It was New Year's Eve.

James Potter, Fred Weasley II, Frank Longbottom, Dominique Weasley and Molly Weasley II were in the kitchens with the 2nd years that stayed behind for Christmas break. Lily Potter, Roxanne Weasley, and Lucy Weasley were with their older siblings. Hugo Weasley was cousins with them, so of course he'd go along. Lynx Malfoys older brother was Lily and James' brother, Albus' friend, so she was invited since there were no other 2nd years left over the break. After they ate some pie and drank some pumpkin juice, they headed back to the common room and saw Victoire and Alice sitting by the fire, so the group of 10 decided to join them.

Albus Potter, Louis Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Blake Zabini, and Rose Weasley were in the Room of Requirement, looking for interesting objects they could claim as their own. After about 2 hours of searching and only finding a glass book called 'The Book of Time', they decided to go back to the common room as well. Not wanting the pranksters, James, Fred, and Dominique to see the book, they went off to a secluded corner to look at the book.

Lysander Scamander, Lorcan Scamander, Aiden Malfoy and Drake Zabini were having a snowball fight when Professor Longbottom made them go back up to the Gryffindor Tower, since it was almost curfew. They decided, foolishly, to race. They made it to the tower alright, without any trouble. They noticed Albus, Louis, Scorpius, Blake, and Rose in the corner away from everyone. James and Fred also noticed the secretiveness of the 5.

James went over, calmly, to the table.

"What's that?" He asked his younger brother, Albus.

"Nothing James, go away." Albus said, trying to read the glass book. James picked it up.

"'The Book of Time?' What's that?" He asked the group.

"We don't know yet moron, give it back already." Rose snappishly told her cousin.

"Why should I do that? I want to read it to." He may be a prankster, but he wasn't stupid, he loved learning new things.

He was about to place the book on the table so it wouldn't break, but right when he almost placed it on the table, both Aiden and Drake ran into him, knocking the glass book onto the ground, making it shatter into several pieces.

They whole group of 21 in the Gryffindor common room all went momentarily blind. When they could see again, they were in the common room, in the center, surrounded by people they didn't know, all wearing the 1990s version of the uniform. They traveled in time because of that little glass book, how would they ever get back to 2019?

Soo, is this any good? I wanted to do a Time Travel fanfic for Harry's kids. Maybe I should have had Harry go into the future though.. Don't have to worry about keeping track of so many characters, but oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" A bushy haired girl asked the group.

A Prefect ran out of the room.

James said, "The best guy you'll ever meet." And winked at her, that caused Rose to look at her cousin in a disgusted way. She realized something that most of the others haven't. Only Frank, Albus, Louis, Victoire, Alice, Dominique, Molly, and Rose realized that they traveled back in time. Only 3 of them had an idea of why that would happen. Scorpius and Blake might have realized, but they were lecturing their younger brothers.

"Uh, yeah right." Hermione Granger told the guy, who looked like a different version of Harry Potter, her best friend.

"Here Professors' McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape, these people just randomly appeared in the common room!" The Prefect almost shouted, that shut everyone up.

"Ah, yes. I have no idea who these people might be. May I have you all follow me please?" Dumbledore told the group. Everyone else in the group, including the 2nd years, started to realize something was wrong, very wrong.

They all followed the 3 Professors to the Great Hall, since the Headmasters' office and any other office, would be too small to fit the entire group.

"Now, who might you all be and why are you here?" Dumbledore didn't sound mean when he asked this; he could tell that they were not Death Eaters.

"I'm Victoire Weasley, and I have no idea why we are all here. I think my stupid cousin James had something to do with it, he always has something to do with any trouble." The blonde girl said, glaring at her younger cousin.

"Hey, I was just holding the glass book! Aiden and Drake were the ones that ran into me making it fall!" James said, refusing to be the one to blame in this situation. It could have happened to any of them!

"What book?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking worried now.

"Well, it was a glass book that said, 'The Book of Time'. We found it in the Room of Requirement, we were just going to read it, but it got knocked to the floor and shattered before we could." Rose said.

"Oh no, that book has been missing for centuries, no one knows where it is now. It hasn't been seen since legend said, Rowena Ravenclaw used it. No one knows how to get back to their own time, at least no one knows if it's even possible. It always shatters, but repairs itself and goes somewhere else. Rowena used it to start Hogwarts. She and the other four founders came from a different time, by them going back by using that book; they created Hogwarts and advanced magic. I don't know what to tell you guys." Dumbledore said, sadly. "No matter what just by you being here, you've changed the future. Fortunately, you won't just vanish, but you created a different reality."

"So, we're stuck here?" Victoire asked the headmaster, thinking about Teddy, and how she might not ever get to see him again.

"Not necessarily." Snape said, "You could go back to your time, eventually if we find a way or find the book, but you might not even exist anymore and the reality there could be the same from when you left it or it could be completely different. No one knows, because no one talks about it."

I thought this was a good place to end this. Haha, sorry it's short. I'm used to writing like 3-7 page chapters on word now, and this one and the one before are both barely even 2 pages. :'( Well, how's this chapter? I'm tired of optimistic shit, lol. Because just by someone going back in time, the entire future changes. And everyone always makes these to where nothing changes the future . sorry, I'm more realistic than most :D


	3. Chapter 3

It's raining; it's pouring, time to update some stories… I've legit been in rhyming moods a lot lately. Haha. Uh anyways, I'm trying to make these damn chapters longer.. Takes place in OotP by the way, I can't decide between that and GoF.. I love both of those books so much! I think I'm going to do OotP though, and it takes place a few days before Arthur is attacked. Um, but yeah, it's currently raining, I can't sleep. My roof is leaking, so you get updates!

I only own Blake and Drake Zabini, Lynx and Aiden Malfoy and any other characters mentioned that are not in the glorious Harry Potter books, that I definitely do not own..

The entire group of 21 people from the future were sitting in the great hall, stunned. Professors' Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape decided to let them think for a while, also while keeping a lookout to make sure Umbridge didn't decide to appear and nose her way into business she doesn't need to know about.

"Now, since you guys are probably going to be here for a while, I am going to need you to either not be at Hogwarts for the school year, or I'm going to have to re-enroll you all and say you're from another school and give you different last names. I'd like to have you all talk to the Order of the Phoenix though, do you know what that is?" Dumbledore asked, wondering if the newcomers knew all about what was going to happen in the next few years.

"Yes, we know what happens in the next few years. I'd rather not re-enroll in Hogwarts this year, not with the Ministry being how it is, but we do need our education while we try figuring things out." Victoire told the Headmaster. She was taking on the role of leader; it was only fair, since she was related to the majority of the time travelers to begin with.

"Alright, let's inform Sirius that he will have company over the Holidays." Dumbledore said, smiling. Snape looked annoyed at the mention of his rival. "You can introduce yourselves to the order tonight."

With that, Fawkes the Phoenix let all the time travelers touch him and transported all of them to Grimauld Place. Sirius was surprised and James helped him shut the painting of his dear old mother up.

"Who might all of you be?" He asked the rather large group.

"Let's go to the living room." Molly told him, he complied and got Kreatcher to bring them all drinks.

"We'll explain everything after the rest of the order arrives." Victoire said, still sad that she may have lost Teddy.

After no more than 30 minutes, Victoire, Alice, Dominique, Molly II, Rose, Lily, Roxanne, Lucy, Lynx, James, Fred II, Frank, Albus, Louis, Scorpius, Blake, Lysander, Lorcan, Aiden, Drake, and Hugo were all sitting around on the floor, so the adults and Order members could take the couches and chairs. Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Kingsly, Molly, and Arthur were all sitting around the group of kids.

"Introductions if you will." Dumbledore said.

"Okay sir, I'm Victoire Weasley. My sister is Dominique Weasley and my brother is Louis Weasley. James Potter, Albus Potter, Lily Potter, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Fred Weasley II, Roxanne Weasley, Molly Weasley II, and Lucy Weasley are all my cousins." Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley both looked happy at the long list of grandchildren. In total they would have 12 grandchildren! "Our friends that ended up coming here with us are Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom, Scorpius Malfoy, Aiden Malfoy, Lynx Malfoy, Lysander Scamander, Lorcan Scamander, Blake Zabini and Drake Zabini. We are all in Gryffindor house at Hogwarts in our time."

Almost everyone was shocked at the fact that Malfoys' and Zabinis' were in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, but in the future, there was less house prejudice amongst families, well most families.

"Wow, that's a lot of kids. You're what, in between 11 and 17? How'd you manage to get to this time, do I have any kids? What about a wife?" Sirius asked the group in a rush.

James was looking sadly at the man he was named after, but he didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. Unless he could save his fathers' godfather, but that could really make sure he and his siblings were never born! Then again, just being in the time messed that all up.

"There are a lot of things that happen in the next 2 years. Most is bad, and very little is good. You might not want to know what your future looks like." Victoire warned the man.

"I don't care! Please tell us? Can they tell us Professor Dumbledore?" Sirius finished by asking the leader of the Order.

"I'd like to know, so we can make changes to certain events that don't need to happen." He told the group. The ones who knew the entire story looked around at each other, wondering what they should say.

"Can we get Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and if you can Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy here as well? This information involves them all, and others, since all of us are here now." Scorpius asked.

The travelers wouldn't speak unless at least the Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione were all there. They all knew Percy wouldn't come anyways, so they didn't ask for him. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were already going with their families, so they didn't come either, much to the disappointment of Scorpius, Aiden, Lynx, Blake, and Drake.

The next day, Mr. Weasley was perfectly fine. The travelers begged him to not go guard or wear an invisibility cloak. He borrowed James' cloak, it came with him, so him and his dad both had it in this time period. The Weasleys', Hermione, and Harry arrived later on, just before dinner.

They were shocked to see the group of kids that randomly appeared in Hogwarts yesterday at the order.

"Okay," Victoire started to say right after dinner, "You may each ask one of us one question. You may choose who to ask the question and what to ask. Those who need to leave faster may go first. You can choose the order of who asks what and you can ask us all as a group if you want and one of us will answer."

Kingsley went first, "Does the Ministry stop Voldemort?"

"Uh, not exactly, they sort of join up with him and shit gets crazy." Fred II answered.

"What do you mean the Ministry joins up with Voldemort?" Tonks asked, looking bewildered.

"After Fudge gets sacked because of his lying about Voldemort," Almost everyone outside of the time travelers flinched at that, a few didn't. "The next minister thinks he's all that and ends up getting killed because Voldy infiltrated the Ministry so the Minister of Magic after that is actually a Death Eater." James said in a rush so he could answer something.

"You're kidding?" Fred and George say at the same time.

"Nope," James answers, "That's not an actual question so you are allowed to ask another one later."

"What happens when the Ministry takes control?" Was Mad-Eye's question.

Victoire decided to answer that one, "They pass a few new laws almost immediately. The first is that everyone has to register and attend Hogwarts, even the homeschooled kids. The next is that they make it so muggle borns are rounded up. Fines for them are high, and I can't remember the people that round them up. But they do it for the gold. Harry is the highest because Voldemort wants him."

"Do I defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Lily smiled at him, "Yes, you do. At the end of your 7th year the Battle at Hogwarts takes place, you don't actually go to your 7th year though."

"Why's your name Albus Severus?" that had been bugging Snape for some time now.

"Because my father named me after two of the bravest men he's known. One was obviously Dumbledore, and the other was you." Albus said.

"Who are all of your parents?" Remus asked, wondering which kids' belonged to which of the people from the 1990s.

"Dominique, Louis and I's father is Bill while our mother is Fleur." Victoire said.

"I and my sisters' parents are Percy and Audrey." Molly said.

James said, "Me and my siblings' parents are Ginny and Harry." Ron got mad about that, Harry looked surprised, he was going to have a family with his best friends' little sister? And Ginny was bright red.

"Our parents are Ron and Hermione." It was Ron's and Hermione's turn to go red when Hugo and Rose spoke at the same time.

"I don't know our mom, but our dad is Blaise Zabini." Blake said.

"Draco Malfoy is our father and Astoria Greengrass is our mother." Scorpius told everyone.

"Luna Lovegood, Rolf Scamander. Those are our parents." Lysander and Lorcan said in unison.

"Neville Longbottom is our father while Hannah Abbot is our mother." Alice said.

"Roxanne's and my parents are George and Angelina." Fred II told the group. "Remus and Tonks also have a son, Teddy Lupin, in 1998."

"Does my son suffer from Lycanthapy?" Remus asked, looking scared that he doomed an innocent child with his disease.

"No, he doesn't, he's more like his mom. Except he was a Gryffindor as well." Victoire said, looking pleased she could answer that for Teddy's parents, who never really got to know him.

"Why does George get with my girlfriend? Why don't I have kids or a wife here?" Fred asked. The time travelers let him have 2 questions, since for most of them he was their dead uncle.

"Victoire, you can answer." James told the oldest Weasley in their group.

"You prat, I don't want to tell him why! But I will. Uncle Fred, you don't make it past the Battle of Hogwarts. If we can change that, I promise we will, along with a few other deaths that didn't need to happen at all." She said, she added the end part to cheer her uncle up some. Everyone was shocked by that though.

"Who else doesn't make it?" Sirius asked, looking worried.

"Sirius, you die this year because Voldemort gives Harry false prophecies so you try to save him from saving you. That made no sense, sorry. Dumbledore dies at the end of next year. Mad-Eye dies before the Ministry falls, Snape, Fred, Remus, and Tonks all die at the Battle of Hogwarts. Ted Tonks dies before that and there are a lot of other deaths I wasn't told, sorry." James said, looking very sad.

"Let's go to bed now, we'll ask more things in the morning." Mrs. Weasley said, not looking very happy at the list of people to die. There were so many of them in the room alone! After that, everyone went to sleep. Most had the same thoughts, to change as many deaths as they could.

I had to end it here, or it'd be extremely long. I'm also finally tired :D So I think I'll just sleep after posting this XD let me know what you think of this story though, I tried not rushing, but I think I started to at the end. Sorry if you hate it.


	4. Chapter 4

Bah bam! This part might actually suck because I'm tired. ._. Boo! Haha. Uh yeah, I don't know. I made Impossible Pumpkin Pie Cupcakes today, I don't really cook anything but everyone who's tried one has liked them. Damn, I should be doing something for my job right now, but I'm doing this instead. Be happy. XD I never update often, but I feel like it. Soo, enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Blaise would be mentioned more, along with Fred and George. Also, the only deaths would have been Voldemort, Bellatrix, Greyback, unnamed characters, and 'bad guys'. So obviously I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Fred and George were sharing their room with Frank, James, Fred II, Lysander, Lorcan, and Hugo. The group of time travelers all had cots on the floor, they came up with that idea. Albus, Louis, Scorpius, Blake, Aiden, and Drake all shared a room with Harry and Ron, much to Ron's displeasure. He didn't want to share a bedroom with 'future Death Eaters' children'. Harry and Hermione both slapped the back of his head for that comment. Lily, Roxanne, Lucy, and Lynx shared a room with Ginny and Hermione. The older girls, Victoire, Alice, Dominique, Molly II, and Rose, decided to camp out in the living room, since they did that all the time in their time.

"So, I die? How do I die then, do you guys know?" Fred asked Fred II and James, since everyone in their room but Fred, Fred II, James, and George was already sleeping.

"Uh, you die fighting, Percy doesn't want to let you go. I don't know where George was. Harry helped hide your uh body. All I know is that I'm definitely hanging out with you and Sirius, you guys are fucking legends!" Fred II said.

"Legends do you say?" Fred asked his nephews, that was so weird to him! George refused to let the two call him anything other than George, since they barely know Fred, they just called him Fred.

"Yeah, you guys and James and Sirius are the best pranker's ever! Fred II and I are about to overpower you guys though!" James said, the only bad thing about both Freds' was one could be called Fred while the other had to be called Fred II. "The best prank is the swamp, definitely one of the best pranks Hogwarts has ever seen."

"No, it was the fireworks, remember, my dad showed us both in a pensive? The fireworks were by far better!" Fred II said.

"Swamp? Fireworks? Do tell." Fred said, looking at the younger boys.

"Do you guys have your portable swamps made yet? Or your fireworks? Cause I actually would go to Hogwarts and watch all of this go down in person." James asked both of his Uncles.

"We have the fireworks down, and are almost done with the swamps. You don't, by chance, happen to know how they're made, do you?" George asked his son and nephew.

"Nope, sorry Unc- I mean George. You never showed me how to make them, something like not wanting anyone to steal your ideas and make another joke shop to compete against. Did he ever teach you?" James asked his cousin.

"Nope, I was told I'd learn if I ever went into WWW, but you know I want to run a branch in Hogsmade, dad was going to teach me later this year, show me how to make everything. You to, I think." Fred II said.

"Wicked! I'm assuming that would have happened over summer." James told his cousin.

"Yeah, dad said that he wanted us to at least focus on our O.W.L.s this year, oh shit! We should talk to Dumbledore about that. I don't want to fail; I studied too much for that." Fred and George looked shocked.

"You actually study?" George asked his son.

"Yeah, mom will kill me if I get anything under an A. James has to make E's or he's dead to, that's why we don't know how to make any of your products yet." Fred II told his father.

"Damn, maybe you guys can help us here? Are any of you going to go to Hogwarts for the rest of this term?" Fred asked.

"No, Victoire said she'd rather not, so none of us will most likely. I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore about that, because I'd like to help with some of the pranks this year, then those of us who go to Hogwarts can watch Harry, if he'll allow that. That's always been one thing that's made my dad mad." James told the older boys. After a few more minutes, then went to sleep.

Ginny and Hermione were both in their room talking about their kids, they loved them already. Harry was talking to Albus with Ron and they were finding out all the details of all of the deaths that happened.

"So, it is my entire fault! I'm to blame for everyone who dies! Please tell me if we can save any of them." Harry said, looking very sad.

"You might be able to save Sirius, but we need to destroy the prophecy before he can get it. You just can't get it. And we need another way to get whoever your minister is to realize that Voldemort is alive right now. He only admits that because he saw Voldy at the ministry." Albus told his dad. "They don't die because of you though, if it wasn't for you everyone else would die for not obeying the new laws." He tries to reassure his father.

"How can I save Sirius? I can't lose him; I can't let anyone else die!" Harry said, lucky Scorpius put a spell on the door so no one could hear them talking, or shouting.

"Don't go to the ministry, or if you go he cannot try saving you. But someone else could die instead, or someone can stun or jinx Lestrange before she kills Sirius. But Ron and Hermione suffer the most. Ginny gets a broken ankle, I forgot what happened to Luna, and I think she was put under the same spell as Hermione just not as strong. Neville breaks his nose and you drop the prophecy in the middle of the fight. Around the time when the Order shows up to help you. If we could have that happen exactly again, then more Order members could be waiting as well. Maybe some of us." Albus said, going into his thoughts, thinking of a way they could save Sirius without risking anyone else's life.

"I'm not letting any of you risk you lives for me!" Harry shouted at his son.

Albus looked at him, and then said, "Fine, go face Voldemort on your own. You'll die if you try right now because you don't know what will happen, I am not going to tell you now either. Then Voldemort will take over the Wizarding world forever because he is pretty much immortal right now. Everyone needs you, you can't die. You are the only reason why Voldemort dies at all. If it wasn't for you, Ron, and Hermione going off searching for whatever you searched for, everyone would have either been controlled or killed by Voldemort. No one but you can stop him, and now is not the time to get all emotional."

Harry looked at his son weirdly, "So I really am the chosen one? What were we searching for, do you know?"

"Yeah, you're the chosen one and no one really knows. You wouldn't tell any of us until we got older; James knows more of the story than I do. Hell, he probably knows more than all of us! If Teddy was here, he could tell you everything." Albus told his father, Ron couldn't stay awake, and so he passed out.

"Why didn't I tell any of you guys the full story?" Surely he'd tell his kids everything that happened to him.

"You might have recently told James, but you think we are still too young to know your full story. They teach it to us in History of Magic in 5th year in full details apparently. All younger years get a less detailed overview." Albus said.

"Oh, sorry for not telling you then."

Albus smiled at his father, who was currently a year older than him, "It's alright dad, it isn't a happy story at all, and you've faced so much throughout your years at Hogwarts."

Harry smirked at Albus, and then both of them went to bed as well.

Everyone else was finally sleeping, waiting for the morning to hear news of some sort.

Some of the 21 wondered if they'd be able to get back to their time, others wondered what they'd do while stuck in this time. Most of the non-time travelers wandered what else they'd find out. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George couldn't wait until their news they just heard was shared.

Uh, yeah, this sucks. Sorry. I wasn't in the mood to write until I had James and Fred II talking to Fred and George, then I decided to have a scene between Albus and Harry :3 I hope it wasn't too horrible, I start losing my want to update stories around chapter 3, so let's see if I can finish this story :D Also, I do not know when I will update or how much I will update. 4 chapters in 2 days is very unusual for me. I need to be in the right mood or else I'll just force a chapter and it will be extremely horrible, in my opinion. Well yeah :D


	5. Chapter 5

On Sunday, I'm going to get to see A Day To Remember and Asking Alexandria live! :D Not necessarily my favorite bands, but I like them both. KoRn will also be there along with Pierce the Veil, P.O.D., American Fangs, and Stars in Stereo. I wish Hollywood Undead was there this year. Lol. Sorry, I love music more than writing. XD haha, anyways, I'm really excited for that. I also won't post anything at all for sure on Saturday, Sunday, and Monday most likely. Depends on how everything goes. So this might be the last update for a while, sorry.

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't need to write this so obviously I'm not J.K. Rowling.

The next morning, Victoire, Alice, Dominique, Rose, Molly II, Lily, Roxanne, Lucy, Lynx, James, Fred II, Frank, Lysander, Lorcan, Hugo, Albus, Louis, Scorpius, Blake, Aiden, Drake, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, and Dumbledore were all in the living room.

Victoire and Alice were both in one arm chair, Sirius was in his own, and Dumbledore was in the last arm chair. Dominique, Roxanne, Lynx, Lucy, and Molly II were on one couch. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Albus were on another. Fred, George, Fred II, and James were on the last couch. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Remus, and Tonks all had chairs from the kitchen to sit on. Rose, Lysander, Lorcan, Hugo, Louis, Scorpius, Blake, Aiden, Drake, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie were all on the floor in-between all of the various furniture items.

"Vicky, I want to go to Hogwarts this year!" James complained to his older cousin.

"How are you going to get the paperwork to cover up the fact that were not even from this time then?" She told her cousin.

"Magic, Vicky, magic. You have heard of it, right? Or have you been lost in Teddy-land so much you didn't even realize you're a witch who can do magic." James said, annoyed at his cousin.

Dumbledore waited for their bickering to stop before he said, "We could say you are from another school, and wanted to go to Hogwarts this year. We just have to get another school to invent some paperwork and say that you went to their schools. Because the Ministry will investigate you all, depending on whom all goes."

"The French Academy, we can go talk to Madame Maxime now, and whoever doesn't want to go to Hogwarts should at least go to another school, since we might not get back to our time." Rose said, thinking about how Madame Maxime was pretty close to Hagrid.

"Hmm, that could work. After we all eat breakfast, I'd like for all the Time Travelers to decide what they want to do for their educations. You can be homeschooled, go to France, or go to Hogwarts." Everyone went into the kitchen to talk amongst themselves to decide what would be better for all of them.

"Lynx, I want you and Aiden to stay away from Hogwarts, please, our dad isn't the nicest when he was my age." Scorpius told his younger siblings.

"I want to see daddy though!" Lynx told her older sibling.

"Lynx, I'm going with you to France, I promise. I'll go, but if you choose to go to Hogwarts, I don't want to meet dad at this age, he'll destroy us!" Aiden knew why his older brother didn't want them to go to Hogwarts at all. The best chance they had was going to foreign schools.

All other sibling groups were having discussions with their other family members and each other, trying to see if foreign schools were a better choice for them.

After about an hour, all 21 Time Travelers went to the living room where Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"I went to talk to Madame Maxime, she said she'd accept some of you this year, but it'd be best if you all didn't go to just one school, and split up. 7 in France, 7 at Hogwarts, and 7 either homeschooled or in another school but a few more can go to either Hogwarts or France if they want to." (I forgot how to spell the name, sorry) The group figured as much, 21 students going to one school halfway through the school year was suspicious. "She also gave me some fake paper work to 'transfer' you guys into Hogwarts. Who all wants to go to France, raise your hands please?"

Victoire, Molly II, Lucy, Lynx, Aiden, Alice, Frank, and Drake all raised their hands. They were given a list of items they'd need that Dumbledore would help them get, including uniforms.

"Who all would like to go to Hogwarts?" The old headmaster asked.

James, Fred II, Lysander, Lorcan, Hugo, Lily, Albus, Rose, Dominique, Roxanne, Louis, Scorpius, and Blake all raised their hands. Dumbledore gave them a list of school items and would take them in a few days to Diagon Alley.

Harry and Sirius were talking, Harry told the order they needed to remove the Prophecy from the Ministry but only he could remove it, and he also said they needed to do it soon. The told him to wait, until Voldemort sent him a vision, then they'd go get it. This time they'd be more prepared than last time.

After a couple of weeks, the travelers wanting to avoid going to Hogwarts left for their new school. They bid farewell to the rest of the group, then left to get their things then go to school.

Since Mr. Weasley wasn't attacked, everything was very normal at Grimauld Place; they didn't even have to visit St. Mungos, which they were all extremely happy about.

Soon, the group of 13 Time Travelers had to discuss what their 'new names' would be.

James Potter would go by James Parker. Albus Potter would go by Albert Parker. Lily Potter would go by Lillian Parker. Rose Weasley would go by Rosalie Parker. Hugo Weasley would go by Hugo Parker. Fred Weasley II would go by Frankie Parker. Roxanne Weasley would go by Roxanne Parker. Dominique Weasley would go by Dominique Rivers. Louis Weasley would go by Louis Rivers. Scorpius decided he would pretend to be their cousin and go by Sammy Rivers. Blake Zabini would go by Blake Madrid. Lorcan and Lysander would pretend to be his younger brothers with a different mother and go by the names Lorcan Madrid and Lysander Madrid. They gave the list to Dumbledore and he approved of their new names. He said it was a wise idea that they split into 3 different family groups all with at least 3 members. That would make it seem like they were all family friends and their families wanted them to go to Hogwarts.

Everyone was very confident that this would all go well and no one could guess a thing about them. They forgot that Scorpius was an exact replica of Draco Malfoy. And Albus looking exactly like Harry was sure to make everyone suspicious as well.

That sucked, sorry. I decided it would be best to have a little over half of the group go to Hogwarts. I also forgot the name of the France school, I know it but cannot spell it to save my life, so sorry about that. Next chapter I'll have it so the group will all get sorted. I know, the last part is horrible. Forgive me, I'll try making the chapters better. Haha. Umm, yeah. Until next time, bye :3


	6. Chapter 6

I am not happy with the last chapter at all... I hate it but I don't want to change it and if I try, I wouldn't get this chapter out. I just can't fix that chapter; sorry for anyone who read it. I put half in the foreign school, because I want some of them to go to Hogwarts, but 21 new students arriving halfway through the term is fishy, so is 13 though, so I don't know. I might go back and change it. Probably not. But yeah, sorry it was so horrible. I'm thinking about doing a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover, I have an idea XD But I think I should get a little farther on this story before I start any others lol.

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and ideas. J.K. Rowling owns the rest.

Beauxbatons Academy was not used to having new students transfer to their school halfway through the semester. They weren't really used to having any new students that weren't just staring school either, so you can imagine how shocked the Beauxbatons students were when 8 new transfer students arrived, ones that didn't even speak fluent French. The only one of the 8 that could speak almost perfect French was Victoire Willows, that's what she introduced herself as. Lynx Malfoy was going by the name Lynx Willows and her older brother was going by Aiden Willows. The Longbottoms' were pretending to be related to Drake Zabini. They were going by the names Alice Nelson, Frank Nelson, and Drake Nelson. Molly and Lucy were going to pretend to be Molly Peters and Lucy Peters.

Victoire, Molly, Alice, and Frank spent almost all of their free time in the library looking up information on the glass book of time James, Aiden, and Drake accidentally broke. After a few weeks, they had went through all of the books at Beauxbatons and still had yet to find something. Beauxbatons apparently didn't believe in having certain books, because a lot of books were about nothing that would ever turn up in their lives.

James, Fred II, and Dominique joined Fred, George, and Lee in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express, they would all travel by train then that night at dinner they would be resorted, or sorted as far as anyone who doesn't know them is concerned. Hugo, Lily, Roxanne, Lysander, and Lorcan had a compartment to themselves, they didn't really mind and they knew where they'd have to go. Louis, Rose, Albus, Scorpius, and Blake were in the next compartment. On the other side of the 4th year's compartment, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about them. Ginny left to go sit with her friends.

"Hello," McGonagall smiled at the group when they arrived at the Great Hall. They noticed all the students looking at them weirdly. "Dinner is in about 15 minutes, so we need you to go to the room behind the teachers' desk."

The group knew that the Hogwarts students were very curious about them. Lee Jordan, Fred and Georges' friend, asked James, Fred II, and Dominique a lot of questions about where they were all from. They used the cover up story, but also said they were somewhat related to the Weasleys', to get the suspicion of Fred II looking almost exactly like Fred and George.

"Hello students, before we begin the feast, I need to introduce you to our new students. They have all transferred here after transferring from Beauxbatons Academy. Please welcome your new classmates." The 13 came out of the room and stood by the sorting hat and stool McGonagall recently brought up.

"Okay, when your name is called please come forward and put the sorting hat on your head so you can be sorted into your house." McGonagall told them.

"Madrid, Blake!" "_Hmm, very sly, lying about who you are eh? Well, you could be in any house, sly, loyal, smart, and brave. Better be, _Gryffindor!" Blake was pleased by that, he knew the Slytherins in this time were cruel and ruthless. He did not want to be in the same house as his father either.

"Madrid, Lorcan!" "_Ah, yes, very smart, and you take after your mother more than your twin. The reasons you have for hiding that you really are do make sense. It's unusual for sorting's this late in the year. I think I'll put you in, _Ravenclaw!" He went to join the table his mother was at. He could only hope that his twin or at least one of the others would join him.

"Madrid, Lysander!" _"More book smart I see, but Ravenclaw might not be you. Very smart, but you want to fight. Hmm, to put you with your friends or your twin, I think I'll put you in, _Ravenclaw!" Lysander was glad he could be with his twin. Things wouldn't be the same without him, they were actually pretty close sometimes, and it was just easier to do things with his twin than without. Like meeting a younger version of his mom for instance.

"Parker, Albert!" _"Ah, just like your father I see. You can do extremely well in both Slytherin and Gryffindor. I think I'll put you in, _Gryffindor!" 'Albert' walked calmly over to the Gryffindor table and sat by his father, who looked very proud.

"Parker, Frankie!" "_I know just where you belong, _Gryffindor!" He went and joined his uncle and father, grinning from ear to ear, shocking everyone with how much he looked like Fred and George.

"Parker, Hugo!" "_You definitely belong in, _Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, he went to join some of the second years, knowing at least one of the other two girls would join him, if not both.

"Parker, James!" "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, barely even touching James' head.

"Parker, Lillian!" "Gryffindor!" She went to sit beside her cousin.

"Parker, Rosalie!" "_Ah, yes. Smart like your mother, I see. But you are different than her; I think I better put you in, _Ravenclaw!" Rose wasn't shocked, the hat always wanted her to go to Ravenclaw, and she knew it'd be less fishy if she was in Ravenclaw.

"Parker, Roxanne!" "Gryffindor!" She was glad she'd be with her brother and the other two second years.

"Rivers, Dominique!" "_Ah, a prankster just like James, Fred II, Fred and George, definitely, _Gryffindor!"

"Rivers, Louis!" "_Ah, very difficult. I think I'll put you in, _Ravenclaw!" Louis went to join Rose.

"Rivers, Sammy!" "_Definitely not like your father or the rest of your family, _Gryffindor!"

After Sammy/Scorpius was sorted, the feast began and Umbridge started getting curious about the 13 new students. Most of the other students were wondering things like, they look like that group of 21 kids that randomly appeared in the Gryffindor common room, they look a lot like Blaise/Draco/Harry/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Fred/George, are they related to them somehow?

One thing for sure was that Draco didn't like them, not even his look alike, since everyone seemed to like Sammy better than him.

These are the names for the characters I'm giving different names to, just so you're not so confused or anything.

Albus Potter/Albert Parker – Al

Lily Potter/Lillian Parker – Lily, Lils

Rose Weasley/Rosalie Parker – Rose

Fred Weasley/Frankie Parker – Fred or Frankie

Scorpius Malfoy/Sammy Rivers – Scorp or Sam


	7. Chapter 7

Concert was fucking awesome! I now love A Day To Remember more than I did before; hell them and Asking Alexandria are battling Hollywood Undead for the position of my favorite band. O.o But I'm sorry this took a while to get out and I apologize if this epically sucks. After so many days I always lose inspiration then I try and usually fail in finishing the story. So heads up, I legit don't feel like writing this so it won't be very good, in my opinion. But people usually like my stories somewhat while I think they suck.

James and Fred II were in the same dorm room as Harry, Ron, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. The 3 boys who didn't know James and Fred II were actually from the future, kept looking at them weirdly.

"Hey, Frankie, are you related to the Weasley twins?" Dean asked, since Seamus was still mad at Harry and was playing the quiet game when it came to him.

"Uh, no, why?" He asked, knowing he shouldn't say anything about where he was from.

"You look just like them. And James looks almost like Harry that Albert kid could be Harry's twin though. Why do all of you look like someone here at Hogwarts?" He was curious about that.

"Uh, I don't know." James and Fred II said at the same time.

In the girl's dormitory, Dominique was lucky when it came to the fifth year girls, she didn't really look like any of the Hogwarts students enough to raise suspicion.

Albus, Scorpius, and Blake had it worse than Dominique and James. They all looked like Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or Blaise Zabini. Their new roommate, Colin Creevy, was pointing that out right away to all the other guys in their dorm. They just told him to shut up and then went to sleep.

Hugo and Lily had it easy since they were still so young. So no one really bugged the two new Gryffindor second years. Roxanne had it a little worse than her two cousins since she looked exactly like Angelina Johnson did at her age, but no one really paid enough attention to suspect anything odd.

Louis and Rose were in the Ravenclaw common room, asking everyone if they knew of any time travel books. They wanted to find the key to leave as soon as they possibly could. They were both told to shut up and stop talking about such nonsense since the only things used for time traveling were time turners, which none of the Ravenclaw students had. Needless to say, Rose and Louis both hated the majority of the Ravenclaw students.

Lorcan and Lysander both avoided their mother; she kept looking at them like she knew exactly who they were to her. It creeped both boys out, they hate when their mom gives them knowing looks like that.

The next day, all the time travelers at Hogwarts wanted to kill either Draco Malfoy or Umbridge. Even Scorpius hated his father!

"Move it filthy blood traitor." Draco Malfoy sneered as he was going into DADA. He shoved by Sammy, a hotter version of himself. He hated Sammy already, not knowing he's actually related to Sammy of course.

"How about you watch where you're going and go around because I was here first?" Scorpius sneered back at his father.

"Do you have any idea who I am? Now watch it, you're getting my robes filthy stupid mudblood." Draco had no idea that Scorpius or Sammy was a pure blood. Sammy didn't care, that pissed him off.

"Yeah, you're an arrogant prick who needs to watch where he's going. I'm a pureblood. So watch who you call a mudblood. Some people will hex you for that." Scorpius didn't mean to threaten his dad, he just hated people like that, plus younger Draco needed to be put in his place every once in a while.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, you can just move out of my way. And you are not a pureblood; Rivers isn't even a pureblood name. Stupid half-bloods pretending to be pure." Draco shoved by Sammy and went into the DADA lesson.

Sammy was in potions class, but since the confrontation with Draco Malfoy, he was late, which resulted in a detention. He was also late to his DADA lesson later in the day, which resulted in a weeks' worth of detention from the stupid pink toad. James, Fred II, Dominique, Albus, Harry, Fred, and George all also got detentions that day, all by the frilly pink toad.

Sorry, can't think of anything else but I needed to get another chappie out. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Sooo, how are you? :D It's been a while lol. I'm not sorry about that, I didn't have motivation to write. :/ Also if my laptop starts not charging again I won't be able to get another chapter out at all until March or later. O.o

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and ideas, JKR owns everything else.

4 months, that's exactly how long it took for Scorpius, Blake, Albus, Fred II and James to be expelled. No one was happy with any of the three boys, but they had to leave Hogwarts.

"I can't believe you guys got expelled. Oh wait, I can!" Dominique shrieked at her cousins. She was mad at all of them, because they couldn't help look for the time travel books anymore. "You'll be lucky to ever go to school again! Let alone go to our own time. Bye guys." She hugged her cousins and their friends, she knew it wasn't completely their faults; Umbridge just hated their entire group with a passion.

The boys boarded the Hogwarts Express, they were only expelled for changing Umbridge's room, destroying 'school property', causing mayhem at the feast and for being Fred and George's accomplices to their firework prank. Since it was Easter, they just left with the few others who were going home for the week.

Another reason why the 5 were probably expelled was because they were caught in Dumbledore's Army, all of the members seemed to love them.

"Ah, boys, what do you all plan on doing now that you've been expelled from Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked the group of 5, 3 of which barely did anything to get expelled in the first place.

"We don't know sir, we searched every book in the library and even went to the Room of Requirement but neither of them had the answers." Albus told the old man.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, that's when Victoire walked into the room.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" James asked his older cousin.

"You should be as well, but you got expelled, didn't you?" She asked the brunette.

"Shut up Vicky, not my fault that toad hates us all." James pouted.

"Why are you here though Victoire?" Scorpius asked the older girl.

"Uh, no reason." She told him in a rush. "Professor Dumbledore, I just talked to the Headmaster of Dumstrang and he said he could accept all 6 of us, since Beauxbatons and Hogwarts won't allow any of us." She told the Headmaster.

"Wait, Victoire, were you expelled?" James asked, in complete shock.

The part Vela girl just blushed and ignored her younger cousins and their friends.

"Ah, that's excellent. Do you know when you guys will start?" Remus asked, him and Sirius were also in the room.

"Yes, they said next Monday we will start since their all off for this week. It also gives us time to get all of our new supplies." She told her boyfriend's father, secretly vowing to keep him alive.

"So wait Victoire, were you expelled from Beauxbatons? Why, what happened?" Albus asked his cousin in a rush.

"Uh yes, I may have had a disagreement with some of the girls in my year, and they reported me for being 'unladylike and violent' to them." The five boys all knew Vicky was pretty violent at times, so that didn't shock them. "Since Beauxbatons doesn't allow violence I was given my warning and went against it and here we are. I already know what you guys did, but it'd probably be best if we went to Dumstrang, since Hogwarts, I'm assuming, and Beauxbatons both don't have a book on Time Traveling." She told the group.

It seemed like a good idea to all of them. Except for the fact that none of them would get a chance to try and save Sirius, they'd have to leave that to the Order and the Hogwarts gang who didn't get expelled.

They spent all that week visiting with Sirius and Remus and giving them all the information they had about what would happen. James and Fred II already told Fred and George to fly straight to the Order when they got expelled so that they could get everyone together and at the Ministry before it was too late, they'd also have more people going, just in case.

After their Easter dinner, Victoire, James, Fred II, Albus, Scorpius, and Blake floo'd to Dumstrang where they met their Headmaster.

Dumstrang was extremely different to both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. The guys stayed on the ground floor where her dorms where and Victoire had to go to the dungeons. The rooms were split up by year on both floors. The dungeons were only for the female students, none of the boys were allowed past the 4 rooms that everyone could relax in. The rooms each had about 15 four poster beds, there were 7 rooms total. The 'common' rooms were all multi gender, which were all located in the dungeons. The library was on the other side of the ground floor from the boys rooms. Their rooms were above the girls rooms on the ground floor, to the left of the Dining Hall and the Kitchens. The library and broom sheds were both on the opposite side. The boy's rooms also had 7 rooms and another room for teachers who watch the students at night. Each of the seven rooms had 20 four poster beds.

All of their classes were on the upper floors; the top floor was the teacher's quarters and the Headmasters' office.

This school was very different from the other two that was a fact.

Uh, yeah, that's it. I'm sorry if it sucked, but I realized that no one was at Dumstrang. Sorry if my description was bad or not what you thought it'd be. But Dumstrang doesn't have houses. Err, how much longer should I make them wait before finding the book? I think that I don't want them to stay through all the books, and Harry and his crew could save each other by being more aware of the fact that they'd die.


End file.
